


helping

by Birdschach



Series: Kinktober 2016 [29]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Desperation, F/F, Kinktober 2016, Omorashi, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 23:26:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8421757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Birdschach/pseuds/Birdschach
Summary: Despite the horrible timing, Sakura can feel her bladder slowly filling. It makes sense; the battle had raged for far longer than expected, and offered as much chance for a break as her current situation. Knowing that lives are on the line, Sakura refuses to take any sort of break.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober 2016 Day 29, Omorashi. Well, well, well. The kink that got me into writing. Idk, I'm not really sure how this turned out. I mean, it's been a while since I wrote the kink, and I think I may have lost my touch. Oh well, it's done, even if a bit late.

Corrin's army concludes yet another skirmish against Vallite troops, and the fighters are finally able to rest. Yet, there are those among them whose work is only just beginning. Sakura, a princess of Hoshido and gifted healer, finds the moments just after a battle to be more stressful and tiring than any of the fighting itself. The usually timid priestess grows more tenacious, knowing the lives of her friends and allies depend on her. 

But as Sakura travels from wounded soldier to wounded soldier, she begins to worry. She worries for the injured, of course, but also for a sensation slowly building within her. Despite the horrible timing, Sakura can feel her bladder slowly filling. It makes sense; the battle had raged for far longer than expected, and offered as much chance for a break as her current situation. Knowing that lives are on the line, Sakura refuses to take any sort of break. 

"Ar-are you hurt?" she asks a downed soldier, offering her healing magics. Following close behind her is Hana, her retainer. While Sakura supplies the knowledge and ability to heal, Hana carries water and supplies for the dressing of wounds. Though the samurai fights on the front lines, she always makes it a point to assist Sakura as much as she can. 

"Just winded, milady," the soldier answers, shaking his head. With a nod, Sakura moves on, her steps hurried as she strives to get to as many soldiers as possible. Of course, that is not the only reason the priestess hurries. So far, her need is only slight, just a pressure serving as a constant reminder, but she knows that the feeling will only grow worse as the day goes on.

"Hey, Sakura, I think we've just about finished up this section. We could take a short break if you want, I mean, these supplies are getting a bit heavy..." Hana says, as they move on.

"We can't, Hana. W-what if someone is badly hurt, and needs us as soon as possible? I just couldn't live with myself if I...I knew I let someone down," Sakura says, shaking her head. "I'd be fine on my own for a bit, if you want to take a break, though."

"No way! I'm not gonna run off while you're still working!" Hana exclaims. "I'd be a pretty bad friend and even worse retainer then!"

"T-thank you, Hana," Sakura says. Though her steps remain steady, the priestess begins to feel a twinge of pain in her abdomen. 

_Perhaps a break wouldn't be such a bad idea..._ she thinks, but shakes her head quickly, dispelling that line of thought. She has to carry on, to see this through. Her people need her, and she won't be brought down by something so base as needing to piss. 

~X~

That determination is something she tries to cling to, as her need grows worse and worse. There is the added difficulty of keeping her condition a secret from Hana, as she does not want to worry the samurai. Despite her best efforts, her pace slows, and Hana quickly picks up on it. 

"Are you getting tired, Sakura?" she asks, as the two of them travel between clusters of the injured and resting. Hana uses this relative isolation, as the two of them are far enough away that none of the soldiers should hear them.

"N-no, but..." Sakura starts. But should she admit her problem to Hana? Should she let her friend know what's wrong? "It's nothing."

"Aw, come on, Sakura," Hana says. "I can tell something's up!"

"B-but...it doesn't matter anyway...I have to make sure everyone is alright!" Sakura says. 

"Well, I think we're almost there. Really, the other healers would probably be enough..." Hana says, suggesting they head out for a break. 

"No! We...we have to make sure everyone is...is okay," Sakura says, but just as she finishes speaking, a wave of desperation crashes over her, and she feels a stabbing pain as her body cries out for relief. In spite of herself, she doubles over, clutching her abdomen. 

"Sakura! Are you okay?" Hana cries out, placing the supplies on the ground and rushing to her friend's side. She worries, and not surprisingly, that Sakura might have been concealing some sort of injury in order to help others. But before she can inquire further, Sakura is waving her off.

"I...I'm okay! I just...need a second," Sakura says, but even as she speaks, she feels a spurt of piss escape her. Luckily, it is not enough to show up on her thick priestess robes, but it is concerning nonetheless. Hana is undeterred, and closes in on Sakura anyway, lending a hand to help her stand up straight. Of course, her pose was offering her some measure of relief, and with her retainer straightening her, pushing her, adding to the pressure she is desperately trying to overcome, Sakura is pushed past her limit. She tries desperately to press her hands between her legs, bunching up her robes in the process, trying to keep the worst from happening. But with a gasp, she loses control.

She cannot help but moan softly in relief, as her bladder empties. She can feel the heat of her piss rushing down her legs, in the middle of a battlefield of all places. For a moment, Hana is confused, speechless. She notices the dark patch slowly spreading, and her hand flies to her mouth as she gasps in shock. 

"Sakura!" she cries, after the initial shock passes. "Did...did you just...? Why didn't you say something?" Hana asks.

"Because...I had...had to help everyone. I couldn't take a b-break, not when someone m-might be hurt. But...oh, how are we going to get out of here now? We're not even done, and I can't h-hide this!" Sakura says, as she realizes just how noticeable the dark, wet spot is on her robes. 

Thinking quickly, Hana lifts the bucket of water she has been lugging around, and splashes it on her friend. For a second, Sakura is shocked, even slightly angry.

"Oh, no, I can't believe I would be so clumsy! Now you're all wet because I tripped and spilled this water...aw, man, I'm sorry, Sakura," Hana says, winking at Sakura as she acts out the part of the clumsy retainer. Once it dawns on Sakura that Hana is helping her, she smiles. 

"T-thank you, Hana..." she says, "I guess we can get back to work now..."

"Actually, I think the other healers finished up while we were...uh...well, while this happened. I guess we can just head back to the keep!" Hana says, clapping Sakura on the back.


End file.
